Sunflower
by Wish I was a Dragon
Summary: The Doctor and Amy come back from exploring a planet, and discover a visitor on the TARDIS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The author of this fan fiction does not, in any way shape or form, profit from this story. All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creators. :)**

Chapter 1

Amy giggled as she tickled the puppy's stomach, and got a huge, overly sweet, oblivious look of innocence in return. Sighing, she asked the question that had been nagging her for a while now.

"How much longer until we have to let her go?" Amy asked, doing her best to keep a whine out of her voice. She failed phenomonally, but the Doctor seemed not to notice.

"She goes back when we get back to the planet" came the curt reply. Amy sighed again, and turned to look at the Doctor.

"How do you suppose she got aboard the TARDIS?'

"I don't actually know. Maybe she can travel at a sub particle level, or she's trans-dimensional, or-" the Doctor was cut off by Amy, who had started to talk.

"Oooooooor, she wandered in while we were on the planet" she said, then paused. "Doctor..." she began, putting on her best "please-please-please-just-this-one-thing-I-promise-I-won't-ask-you-for-anything-else-ever-again" face as she stood up. "You don't think that we really could just leave this poor, innocent little puppy to fend for herself on that huge, dangerous planet now, could you?" she asked, sauntering slowly up to him, her hands clasped together.

The Doctor looked up from the TARDIS console, only to find Amy's face barely an inch away from his own. The Doctor yelped, and jumped backwards. They stared at each other for a few seconds until the Doctor started to feel creeped out by Amy's intensive staring.

"Well... I guess not..." the Doctor said, unsure of where the converstion might be heading.

Amy clapped her hands together. "Well then! That's all settled!" she said cheerfully, and skipped over to the puppy. Bending down, she said: "You get to stay with us from now on", then went back to petting her. The Doctor stared at Amy as though she had started speaking fluent Gallifreian.

"What's settled?" he asked. Amy didn't look at him, but kept cooing gentle praises to the small, chocolate coloured puppy.

"You need a name if your going to stay with us" Amy whispered to the puppy, gently tickling her under the chin. And then he Doctor understood. Amy wanted to keep the puppy on board the TARDIS, and have it travel with them. With this new information still fresh in his mind, the Doctor slowly walked up to Amy.

"Amy..." he started, but was once again interupted by the red head.

"Doctor, can't you see I'm busy? I have to decide what to name our puppy..."

"Pond, as much as you want to keep her, you know you aren't allowed. For all we know, she could actually be a huge, snarling werewolf that transforms every full moon, or she could be a clown in disguise, or-"

"Doctor, how could Sunflower be a werewolf or a clown? She's far too sweet, and not at all scary!" But the Doctor wasn't listening. He was still going on about what the puppy (apparently now named Sunflower) could actually be.

"She could be a mass murderer, a giant, man-eating turnip, or worse! For all we know-OW!"

Amy had given the Doctor a swift slap across the face.

Rubbing his now stinging face, the Doctor glared at Amy, who was glaring right back at him, her bottom lip defiantly stuck out and her brow slightly furrowed, the puppy in her arms.

"What was that for?" he asked, moving his jaw, trying to make sure Amy hadn't broken it with the force of her slap.

"Sunflower is NOT any of those horrid things, and how could she be a turnip? That doesn't even make sense!" Amy pouted, cuddling the puppy. "And besides, just look at her!" The Doctor surveyed the puppy. She had warm, chocolate coloured fur, and eyes like melted chocolate mixed with honey. She could easily be a labradoodle puppy.

The Doctor stared at Amy, who was cuddling the dog as though it was an overgrown teddy bear.

"Pond, my word is final. Were not keeping the puppy!"

"But-"

"No buts! We can't keep a puppy aboard the TARDIS!"

"Your certainly mister grumpy pants today, aren't you?"

"POND!" The Doctor said shrilly.

"WHAT? You expect me to leave a defenceless puppy to fend for herself on some unknown planet just because you don't want to keep her aboard the TARDIS? Well then, I guess you can just take me home, because there is no way I'm going to abandon Sunflower!" Amy yelled, hot tears welling up in her eyes and pouring over her cheeks. Distressed by the amount of noise and the sudden eruption of salty water pouring from the ginger's eyes, Sunflower began to let out loud, wolf like howls.

"Look what you've done! You made Sunflower upset!" Amy wailed, before turning on her heel and running out of the room.

"Pond! Pond, wait up! Amy! Amelia! Come back!" The Doctor yelled after her, but Amy wasn't listesning. She shot down one of the TARDIS's many corridors, and into her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her, blocking out the Doctor's pleas for her to come back.

Sitting on her bed, she let the tears flow freely from her eyes. Sunflower wandered over from where Amy had placed her on the bed, and climbed onto Amy's lap, resting her head on the red head's stomach. Amy gently fiddled with Sunflower's ears, and whispered small words of comfort both to herself, and the small puppy. Slowly, they both drifted off to a dream filled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Amy's Dream~

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked, a lock of her red hair flopping onto her face, covering part of her sunglasses and slightly obscuring her vision. She pushed the offending lock back behind her ear, evidently annoyed that it would dare to try such a thing. "Doctor?" Amy asked again, turning to look at the TARDIS.

"Yes?" the Doctor asked, appearing at her shoulder, behind her. Amy gave a small cry of surprise, and turned back around.

"Where are we?" she asked again, hoping he would finally asnwer her.

"Absolutely no idea!" he said cheerfully, straightening his bowtie. From the corner of his eye, he caught Amy giving him a roll of her eyes. In response, he gave her a huge grin and declared, "Bowties are cool".

Amy muttered something that the Doctor couldn't make out, as she readjusted her denim mini skirt.

"Lets' go explore!" He grinned like a madman.

"I think I hate you" Amy hissed, almost inaudibly, but the Doctor managed to make out her muttering.

"No you don't!" He said cheerfully, starting to walk away.

Amy rolled her eyes again, but couldn't help smiling.

After many hours of exploring, both the Doctor and Amy were exhausted. They headed back to the small field of orange-ish yellow grass where the TARDIS was parked. However, when they got back to the TARDIS, they found the door unlocked. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and Amy pulled out... A box of pancake mix? Hmmmm... Whatever, it's her dream. Anyways! Together, they entered the TARDIS, and stealthily, almost ninja-like, they snuck up to the control console.

"I guess nothings here..." Amy said, putting down her box of pancake mix and taking a seat on the small couch just inside the TARDIS. As soon as she sat down, a small bundle came out of no where and hopped onto her lap.

"Oh!" Amy exclaimed, looking down to see what was on her lap.

"Is that a-" but the Doctor was cut short as Amy let out a huge, high pitched squeal that would make a fan girl jealous.

"IT'S A PUPPY!" she squealed, and instantly bent down to make friends with the small pile of fluff on her lap.

"Hello there, do you have a name?" Amy giggled, letting the puppy sniff her hand.

"_How did a puppy get into the TARDIS?_" The Doctor thought, watching the scene in front of him. Without knowing it, he leaned back against one of the TARDIS's many levers. Making a small whirring noise, the TARDIS started to take off.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, obviously confused to why they were taking off insted of trying to find out why there was a puppy in the TARDIS.

"No, no don't do this!" the Doctor cried, rapidly hitting random buttons on the console.

"Doctor? What are you doing?" Amy asked agin, this time accompanied by a small bark (which was more like a squeak) from the puppy on her lap.

"Errrrrrm..." the Doctor said, glaring at the monitor in front of him. "Well..."

"Spit it out already!' Amy snapped.

"It appears as though were in the middle of space..."

There was a small pause, then Amy said, "You know how to get back, right?"

"Well... Yes. I suppose so. I just don't know how long it will take" the Doctor replied.

"Soooooo..."

"So...?"

"When did you get a puppy and not tell me!" Amy shrieked, glaring defiantly up at him.

"I didn't get a puppy!" the Doctor exclaimed. He paused. "At least, I don't remember getting one..."

At this point, Amy woke up. She sat up, fisted her eyes and looked around the room. Nothing seemed wrong. Why did she feel upset?

And then memories hit her. She felt new tears spring to her eyes as she thought about her fight with the Doctor the night before. Amy had the urge to run out of the room and yell apologies at the Doctor.

But she didn't.

Instead, she noticed the distinct lack of a certain ball of fur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sunflower?" Amy called quietly, getting up from her bed and looking around her room. Sighing to herself, she wondered where the puppy had gotten to.

Seeing that the puppy wasn't in her bedroom any longer, the Scottish girl wandered towards the control room of the TARDIS. When she got there, neither the Doctor nor Sunflower were anywhere to be found. Amy took a seat on the small TARDIS couch, and decided to wait for her two friends.

After nearly an hour, with no sign of either, Amy was getting anxious. Where had they gone? What were they doing? Had the Doctor abandoned her? What had happened to Sunflower? Deciding that the best plan of action was to determine where the Doctor was first, Amy looked out the front door of the TARDIS. To her surprise, she found that the Doctor had parked the TARDIS in Amy's very own backyard on earth. Wondering what he was up to, the ginger decided to look inside the huge house.

"Doctor?" she called upon entering the house. She was answered by a large crash from the direction of the kitchen, and a few small yaps.

"Shoot!" It was the Doctor. Smiling to herself, Amy wandered down the hall, and into the kitchen, were she was greeted by a disaster zone. The broken remains of a plate were spread out around the kitchen floor, and several cabinets were wide open. An empty box of (who could have guessed?) pancake mix was laying on it's side on top of the counter, along with a jug of milk, an empty egg carton and piles of dirty dishes. The Doctor was standing over the remains of the broken plate, glaring at it as though it was responsible for everything that had ever gone wrong in his life. Sunflower was perched by the jug of milk, and began to give off small yaps of joy when she saw Amy standing in the doorway.

"Oh, good! I see you finally decided to join us Pond. You definetly slept for a long time! Come and have some pancakes, I made them for you." the Doctor said, pulling Amy by the hand over to the kitchen table, where a mountain of pancakes greeted her.

Amy couldn't think of anyting to say, so simply helped herself to some pancakes. Hesitantly, she cut a piece of one, and brought it to her lips. She paused before putting it in her mouth, unsure of what the Doctor might have put in it. She bit her lip, and then placed the piece of pancake into her mouth.

"Mmmmm!" she said happily, and began to ravenously devour the pancakes. They were, in fact, very, very tasty.

"Are they good?" The Doctor asked from underneath the table (he was trying to clean up the broken plate).

"MmmmMree" Amy said through a mouthful of pancake.

"What?" the Doctor asked, appearing by Amy's knee. Amy swallowed before talking.

"Yes! They're delicious!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"Ah-ha! See, Sunflower? I told you we would get them right!" the Doctor said triumphantly, standing up amd walking over to the puppy. He picked her up, brought her over to the table and sat down. He then simply stared at Amy as she devoured pancake after pancake.

Remembering why she wanted to find the Doctor in the first place, Amy said:

"Doctor, I'm sorry for yelling at you last night. I shouldn't have run off."

To her surprise, the Doctor gave her a huge grin. "Don't worry about it Pond, Sunflower and I've had a little chat. It turns out that Sunflower is only a puppy, not a man eating turnip! She also said that some other travelers dumped her on the planet. She really doesn't even belong on that planet!"

Amy couldn't help but laugh at the man eating turnip comment.

"Sooooooo..." she began.

"Sooooooo..." The Doctor repeated.

"Are we allowed to keep her?" Amy asked hopefully.

The Doctor sighed. "Yes. I suppose so."

Amy let out a shriek of happines, which seemed to scare the Doctor.

"Really? Were allowed to keep her?" Amy asked, as a huge grin, that would make the Cheshire Cat bow in awe, began to spread across her face.

"Yes Pond, I thought we established that..."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Amy said, overjoyed.

At this point, Sunflower ran across the table and tackled Amy.

Both the Doctor and Amy laughed as Sunflower attacked Amy, trying to lick the poor red head to death.

~The End~


End file.
